


Where Are We Now?

by Tish



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Some things are meant to change, others are welcome to stay.





	Where Are We Now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedanther/gifts).



Liz walked along the mezzanine level, pausing to look down at the audience milling around the lobby. Year after year her eye always sought out the women. The numbers increased almost glacially, but they climbed. 

For all the international focus of science, it still remained an endeavour led by white men. From her vantage point she noticed how these conferences evolved over time, younger scientists were coming through with new attitudes, their elders gradually shedding their dinosaur scales. 

Descending the stairs, she heard snatches of conversations – vital, passionate voices of curiosity. She smiled, that was one thing that never changed.


End file.
